Désirs Indiscrets
by AWolfPack
Summary: Hermione est en retenue dans les cachots avec son petit ami Ron quand elle fait la découverte d'une petite fiole où il est inscrit : Désirs indiscrets...
1. Chapter 1

Ce matin de décembre, Severus Snape se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un de ces rêves qui perturbe et dérange, un rêve inexplicable emplit de désirs charnels. Il voyait un visage flou d'une jeune femme nue dans son lit. Leur corps en feu brulant de désirs, se frottant l'un à l'autre, des mots susurrés à son oreille, des mots qui donnent envie. Et chaque matin il se réveille en espérant avoir cette divine créature à ses cotés. Il s'assit au bord du lit et souffla un coup.

« Allez, c'est parti pour une de ces journées pénibles »

En effet Severus Snape était le professeur de potion de Poudlard, une des célèbres écoles de magie au monde. Enseignant ardemment détesté de tous (sauf des Serpentards, car il est le directeur de cette maison à et le sentiment était réciproque. Pourtant sous ses airs de méchant homme à l'aspect de corbeau se cache une âme sensible, capable d'aimer. Severus Snape n'avait eu qu'un amour dans sa vie : Lily Evans. Brillante élève de Gryffondor, partie...pour toujours. Il ne la verrait plus jamais. Mais bizarrement il savait que ses rêves ne la concernait pas. C'était une autre, une tout autre femme qui s'offrait à lui avec passion et amour.

Severus grommela, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa potion sans rêve hier, il avait tellement de copies à corriger qu'il avait omis ce détail. Mais au fond, il savait pertinemment que faire ses rêves lui procurer du « plaisir » et il ne pouvait s'en empêche.r

Il se leva et d'un pas nonchalant se dirigea sous la douche. Quinze minutes plus tard il se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner .

- Hermione ! Réveille toi ! Tu vas être en retard en cours.

- Huum... QUOI ?

D'un pas vif, la jeune fille sauta de sa chaise et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

- MERCI ! cria t'elle au passage

- Je t'en prie, murmura Ginny en esquissant un sourire.

Cette dernière, qui est la meilleure amie d'Hermione, secoua la tête en voyant qu'elle avait passé sa nuit à étudier jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme sur ses livres.

« Elle m'exaspère » pensa la jeune rousse.

Hermione sortit de la douche se sécha les cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Bon ! Allons manger, déclara t'elle.

- J'ai déjà pris mon petit-déjeuner, dit Ginny.

Hermione ne broncha pas, après tout c'était sa faute si elle ne s'était pas réveillée... Alors elle décida de sauter ce repas malgré les protestations de l'autre Gryffondor par rapport au fait qu'il fallait qu'elle mange le matin sinon hypoglycémie et bla bla bla et bla bla. Hermione ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle repensait à ce rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait cette nuit, avec cette horrible impression de se trouver dans le cerveau de quelqu'un d'autre et tout ce désirs qui avaient émané d'elle.

- Hé oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? L'interpella Ginny.

- Hum... oui oui, bon je te laisse, je vais en potion. A plus tard !

Et Hermione planta ici sa meilleure amie. Arrivée en potion, Harry l'accueillit d'une bise et Ron d'un baiser. Depuis le début de la rentrée les deux jeunes adolescents de 16 ans ont commencé à sortir ensemble, ce qui ne plait pas forcément à tout le monde...

- Bien dormi ? Demanda doucement Ron à sa petite amie sous le regard colérique de Lavande Brown, ex de Ron.

Hermione ne répondit pas car elle n'en eu pas l'occasion. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le maître des potions leur ordonna d'entrer. Ce que les élèves firent en silence.

Le cours se déroula normalement quand Snape commença à s'énerver contre Harry (mais ca c'est une habitiude donc cela relève de la normalité) mais le plus surprenant fut contre Hermione.

- Miss Granger ? Pourquoi aidez-vous à aider Mr Londubat.

Un ricanement se fit entendre du côté des Serpentards.

- Parce que... commenca la jeune fille

- Moins 50 points pour Gryffondor

- Quoi ? Se mêla Ron. Mais vous êtes dingue ou quoi ?

Le fait que le jeune roux s'emporte de cette façon n'arrangea pas les choses.

- Retenue, samedi matin pour vous Mr Weasley et aussi Miss Granger, annonca t'il d'une voix glacial.

Hermione fusilla du regard son petit ami, qui lui marmonnait dans son coin.


	2. Chapter 2

En sortant du cours de potion, Hermione était toujours furieuse contre Ron. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il s'en mêle ? Déjà la dernière fois avec Drago.

Flash Back :

Hermione en tant que Préfète en Chef se patrouillait tous les soirs dans les couloirs, histoire de vérifier qu'aucun élève ne se trouvait dans le château pour faire des farces tels Fred et George. Cette nuit là, la ronde de la jeune fille s'effectuait avec un autre Préfet en chef : Drago Malfoy.  
Au détour d'un couloir le jeune homme avait bousculé Hermione violemment et volontairement contre un mur. Elle s'apprêtait à riposter quand Ron avait surgit :  
- Experlliamus !  
Et Drago avait été propulsé contre une porte de salle de classe.  
- Je pouvais me défendre toute seule ! protesta Hermione. Et comment as-tu su où je me trouvais ?  
- La carte des Maraudeurs, annonca fièrement Ron.  
La Gryffondor jura intérieurement puis après avoir ramener Drago à l'infirmerie (malgré les protestations de Ron) elle se retira dans son dortoir sans un bonsoir à son petit ami.

Fin du flash back

Hermione, tout en se dirigeant à son dortoir (les 6 èmes années n'avaient pas tellement d'heures de cours mais beaucoup de travail à coté), réfléchissait. Elle en avait marre que Ron se mêle de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas, de plus aujourd'hui elle avait eu droit à une retenue de Snape.  
« - Par le caleçon de Merlin, j'ai seize ans et je peux très bien me défendre toute seule ! » pensa Hermione.  
- Mione !  
Mais l'interpellée ne se retourna pas, sachant parfaitement que c'était Ron, accompagné par Harry, qui l'avait appelée. Il n'y avait que lui pour la prénommer de cette manière complètement puérile. Il lui prit la main mais elle retira la sienne aussitôt.  
- Laisse-moi !  
- Mais...  
- Je veux pas te voir !  
Et elle monta dans son dortoir pour s'allonger et se reposer un peu en paix.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Ron à Harry.  
- Oh je t'en prie, fais pas l'innocent !  
- Mais quoi ?  
- En plus tu ne te rends pas compte ? S'exclama Harry.  
- Alors explique monsieur-je-comprends-tout-aux-femmes.  
- Effectivement je comprends les femmes et là particulièrement Hermione. Mais à toi de trouver ce qui ne va pas. Allez viens il faut qu'on s'entraine au Quidditch.  
- Mouais, rien tel que du Quidditch pour se détendre.

Samedi matin, Hermione, après le petit-déjeuner se rendit devant la salle de potion dans les cachots. Ron n'était pas là, il devait surement encore traîner dans la Grande Salle. En même temps, la jeune Gryffondor était tellement pressée de terminer cette retenue qu'elle était venue une demi heure en avance. Bientôt elle fut rejointe par Ron.  
- Bonjour.  
- Bonjour, répondit sombrement Hermione.  
Silence. Elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Ron. Et lui n'avait toujours pas compris sa réaction. Bon ok ils avaient été mis en retenue qui plus est par Snape, mais ce n'était pas une raison et ce n'étaient pas la première fois que cela arrivé.  
Puis Snape les accueillit avec froideur, comme à son habitude.  
- Vous avez deux heures pour me nettoyer les chaudrons... Sans magie, ajouta t-il en voyant le regard éclairé de Ron. Et que ca brille. _Accio baguette._ Vous feriez mieux de commencer maintenant.  
Puis il sortit en claquant la porte.  
-Allons-y... dit Hermione pour s'encourager.  
Et prenant son courage à deux mains elle commença à frotter. Ron suivit le mouvement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent un mot pendant une bonne partie de leur labeur. Au bout d'une heure, Ron jeta littéralement l'éponge.  
- J'en ai marre ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ? Je ne comprends pas !  
Lentement Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur :  
- Ce que tu as fait ? Ce que tu fais toujours ! Tu crois que je suis encore une petite fille incapable de se défendre toute seule. Que j'ai toujours besoin de ton aide. Alors apprends une chose Ronald Bilius Weasley, je suis très douée pour lancer des sortilèges ! Tu me connais trop mal. Tu crois que je ne suis bonne qu'en théorie ! Et bah pas du tout !  
Elle était tellement énervée que son coeur s'était accéléré, elle respirait fort et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement sous l'effet de la colère. Ron eut l'air étonné : et avec douceur prit la main de Hermione, qui cette fois ne la retira pas. Des larmes de tristesses et de rage coulaient sur ses joues roses. Son petit ami les essuya, puis sentant tout danger écarté, la serra contre lui. Il se montra plus entreprenant en plaçant sa main sous sa jupe. La jeune fille le dégagea de son étreinte.  
- Alors toi t'es culotté... A peine réconciliés et tout de suite tu veux qu'on s'envoie en l'air, en plus dans la salle de Snape.  
Ron rougit mais ne dit mot. Ils retournèrent à leurs derniers chaudrons à récurer quand Hermione vit une petite fiole sur une des étagères. Dessus était inscrit : Désirs indiscrets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Réunion

Pendant que Ron et Hermione faisaient leur heure de retenue, Snape se mit torse-nu et était allé se rallonger, il avait largement le temps avant de se consacrer à la correction des copies. Sur le lit baldaquin, moelleux à souhait il regardait, sans vraiment voir, le plafond, et pensait à tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire aujourd'hui... Il fallait qu'il se rende au manoir des Malefoy... Encore une de ces réunions de Mangemorts... Severus Snape détestait passer ses soirées là-haut mais il était primordial qu'il le fasse, en tout cas c'était ce que lui disait toujours Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, homme sage très intelligent, beaucoup trop même, le seul que craint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier avait recruté le professeur de potion en tant que Mangemorts. La Marque des Ténèbres, symbole des partisans de Lord Voldemort était tatoué sur son bras gauche, un serpent dans une tête de mort. Et à chaque fois qu'elle brûlait cela signifiait qu'une réunion allait se dérouler dans très peu de temps.

Snape ferma les yeux, il essaya de lutter contre le sommeil mais il tombait déjà dans les bras de Morphée. De nouveau il vit la jeune fille de ses pensées mais toujours floue. Allongé sur le lit en petite tenue, Severus s'approcha d'elle lentement. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et passionnément tout en lui caressant ses cheveux longs et soyeux. Elle descendit sa douce main jusqu'à son sexe, histoire de bien l'exciter, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement... Il ne distinguais pas les yeux de la jeune inconnue mais Severus pouvait très bien deviner qu'ils étaient plein de provocation et de désirs. Lentement il enleva le reste des vêtements de la jeune fille, qui, elle, se chargea du pantalon du maître des potions, elle frôla exprès le membre durcit de son partenaire. Il gémit sous cette torture. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui déboutonna sa chemise tout en l'embrassant. Elle lui lécha ses tétons qui se durcirent aussitôt puis descendit jusqu'au sexe de l'homme qui n'attendait que la bouche de l'inconnue. Elle prit le membre entre ses lèvres et tout doucement fit des vas-viens profonds. Puis elle accéléra le mouvement. Au bout d'un moment Severus éjacula dans sa bouche et sur son corps. Il se mit sur elle et commença à lécher sa semence goulûment. Il descendit jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité et y mit deux doigts. Elle se cambra et gémit de plaisir. Elle était assez lubrifiée quand il mit son membre en elle et à son tour fit des vas et vient d'abord lentement pour l'habituer à sa présence puis de plus en plus vite. Elle allait atteindre l'orgasme quand...

Severus se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, son coeur battant très fort. Il inspira et respira profondément... Il s'assit au bord du lit et tandis qu'il réfléchissait le professeur des potions ne se rendit pas compte que l'on frappa doucement à sa porte. Snape le remarquera seulement quand le tambourinement fut plus insistant.

- Oui, entrez.

Un jeune blond entra dans la pièce, Drago Malefoy était le portrait craché de son père, quoiqu'il avait l'air épuisé, comme un ange qui aurait trop volé, en effet de profondes cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux anthracites.

- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Severus.

Drago hésita quelques secondes et au lieu de faire un discours, il remonta sa manche gauche.

- Ca me brûle. C'est de plus en plus insistant depuis environ une demi-heure.  
En effet, le professeur des potions observa son tatouage et remarqua qu'il était de plus en plus chaud.  
- Alors ne tardons pas. Interdiction de mettre en colère le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Snape se leva, enfila une chemise noire puis une cape et descendit, avec Drago aux talons. Ils allèrent en dehors du château pour pouvoir transplaner tranquillement. Sur le chemin neigeux menant à Pré-au-Lard ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent mots. Toujours en silence ils arrivèrent au manoir familiale. Devant l'imposant grillage Severus Snape et son filleul levèrent le bras en guise de salut et la grille s'ouvrit toute seule. Ils traversèrent l'allée tranquillement, la neige craquant sous leur pas, le vent glacial gerçant leur lèvres. Enfin quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, la chaleur envahit leur corps et pourtant une certaine froideur persistait. Lord Voldemort les accueillit d'un sourire sadique et machiavélique à faire peur et un frisson parcouru l'échine de Drago. Ce dernier ne regardait jamais droit dans les yeux le Seigneur des Ténèbres de peur d'être foudroyé à tout moment. Le hall était sombre, seulement éclairé de bougies. Des peintures de toute la noble famille Malefoy décoré les murs froids et tout les ancêtres étaient ravis que leur descendance servent le plus grand mage noir des temps modernes.

La réunion se déroula à peu près normalement jusqu'à ce que :  
- Et pour finir, Drago va devoir passer un test, déclara froidement Voldemort  
Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Valait mieux laisser le maître parler. Un petit sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres inexistantes.  
- Tuer la meilleure amie de Potter.  
Ce fut comme un coup de massue. Bien sur, Drago n'aimait pas vraiment Hermione Granger, pourtant il l'admirait pour son intelligence, mais la tuer... Cela lui semblait impossible, inimaginable.  
- A quoi servira cet acte, maître ? Intervint Snape.  
- A déstabiliser Potter, bien évidemment.  
- Dumbledore ne laissera jamais cela se passer... murmura le maître des potions.  
- Oh croyez-moi Snape, il ne verra rien arriver. Je suis bien plus intelligent que lui...  
Intérieurement Severus eut un rire mais de suite il ferma son esprit. Oui, Voldemort était intelligent c'est vrai, mais pas autant que Dumbledore.  
- Mais... je vais être gentil... Drago, tu ne seras pas seul... Severus tu l'aideras.  
- Bien maître, dirent en choeur les deux concernés.  
Alors que cette mission n'enchantait ni l'un ni l'autre, ils retournèrent ni vu, ni connu au château.


	4. Chapter 4

La nuit tombait sur Poudlard et tandis que les deux Mangemorts marchaient en silence dans le château, ayant l'air de rien, l'un des deux commença à parler :

- Que va t'il se passer maintenant ?  
- Il va nous falloir un plan, Draco.  
- Vous n'êtes pas SERIEUX, quand même ! s'exclama Malfoy.  
Au détour d'un couloir où il n'y avait personne, Snape plaqua son filleul contre le mur, avec dans son visage cireux une peur, une peur méconnaissable, celle qui saisit le coeur immédiatement.  
- Si je suis parfaitement sérieux. Et croyez-moi j'ai beau ne pas apprécier Miss Granger c'est une chose qui me semble complètement absurde. Mais il ne faut JAMAIS contredire le maître. Compris ?  
Draco tremblait sous l'emprise de Snape. Ses mains serraient ses bras tellement forts que la douleur lui fit monté les larmes aux yeux.  
- Ou...oui j'ai compris.  
- Parfait, dit Snape catégoriquement en lâchant son filleul.

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea voir ses deux élèves en retenue. Sur le chemin il évita de penser à cette mission et pour cela il s'en prit à quelques élèves de premières années qui passaient par là. Ca faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir se défouler sur des personnes complètement innocentes. Il enleva au moins 30 points aux Poufsouffle et une vingtaine aux Gryffondor. Pourtant au fond de lui, Severus savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à cette mission. Et il n'osait pas en parler à Dumbledore. Ce dernier serait complètement réticent face au test imposé par Voldemort et c'était normal. Alors c'était décidé, pas un mot à un quelconque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Quand il entra dans la salle où était maintenu en retenu les deux Gryffondor, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Hermione encore en train de récurer les chaudrons et Ron se la coulait douce.  
- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley... sortez immédiatement. Et que je ne vous revoit plus, annonca t'il d'une voix tremblante, comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dit quelques phrases.  
Sans un mot, le couple sorti. Ils se rendaient à la salle commune lorsque Hermione prétexta avoir oublié quelque chose dans son dortoir. Au lieu de cela, elle retourna voir Snape. Là, elle colla son oreille contre la porte et essaye de déceler un moindre son. La jeune fille sentait que son professeur des potions n'était dans son état normal, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette impression mais c'était ainsi. Pourtant au bout de cinq minutes elle abandonna et finalement alla rejoindre ses amis mais toujours ayant ses pensées tournées vers Snape.

De son côté le directeur de Serpentard assis à son bureau pleurait doucement, maudissant tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. D'abord Lily, sa douce Lily, qui par sa faute avait été tué, ensuite Hermione Granger, jeune fille brillante, intelligente, innocente... La tuer semblait revenir en arrière. Le passé était tellement douloureux qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il lui fallait un plan pour déjouer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce sera difficile mais pas complètement infaisable. Lentement et malgré lui il commençait à s'endormir mais il réussit quand même à trouver la force de se rendre dans sa chambre pour enfin plongé dans les bras de Morphée après une rude journée.

Cette nuit là, Hermione, elle, ne dormait pas, ses yeux marrons grands ouverts elle était tellement pensive qu'elle en oublié les ronflements de ses voisines... en effet elle avait été trop intriguée par son professeur de potions qui avait eu un comportement étrange ce soir... Elle ne pouvait définir cette attitude mais elle avait senti quelque chose d'anormal au fond de cet être mystérieux. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à quiconque, mais elle trouvait en Severus Snape un certain charme qui ne la laissait pas totalement indifférente.  
« Impossible de dormir... Je vais faire un tour » pensa t'elle.

Sans bruit, elle se rhabilla, et sortit de cet enfer sonore, puis fit une petite ronde au 6ème étage. Elle passa devant la salle de bain des préfets quand, soudain, elle se rappela un minuscule détail mais pas si anodin que cela. Elle vira de bord, descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers à pas de loup, de toute façon elle n'avait rien à craindre elle était préfète et avait parfaitement le droit de se trouver à une heure tardive dans les couloirs du château. Elle se trouvait dans les cachots quand elle se maudissa de ne pas avoir prévu un gilet à se mettre sur le dos : l'atmosphère était aussi glacial que le maître de ces lieux. Sans trop de difficulté elle entra dans la salle de potion où elle avait été en retenue avec Ron. Pourtant elle s'arrêta net. Quelque chose n'allait pas... La porte. Aucune protection, aucun charme contre l'Alohomora qu'Hermione venait d'utiliser. Cela ne faisait que confirmer l'état de Severus Snape.  
Maintenant qu'Hermione était ici, il lui était impossible de revenir en arrière alors autant aller au bout de sa curiosité. Des animaux flottaient dans des bocaux alignés le long des murs et rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant. De l'eau glacée sortait de la bouche d'une gargouille et retombait au fond d'un bassin dans un coin de la pièce. Sur l'étagère se trouvait l'objet de sa venue et pour laquelle elle prenait le risque de se frotter à l'un des plus terribles professeur du château : elle prit le flacon « Désirs Indiscrets » et versa la mixture dans un chaudron. C'est bien ce qu'elle soupçonnait, Severus Snape conservait des souvenirs et devait surement les consultait à ses heures perdues. Hermione se rendait parfaitement compte de l'impact qu'allait avoir cet acte mais la curiosité emporta sur la raison, alors elle tomba dans les abysses de ses mystérieux souvenirs.

Elle atterrit dans une chambre fort confortable, cela va sans dire, décorée simplement et modestement, les couleurs verts et argents se mélangeant dans une atmosphère étrange. Et en effet, Hermione n'étais pas tombé n'importe où, c'était la chambre de Severus Snape. Tout d'abord elle observa la pièce, un endroit aussi glacial que l'occupant. Aucune photo ne pouvait indiqué s'il avait une famille, s'il avait un passé. Elle rêvassait quand elle se rendit compte que le souvenir de Snape devait probablement plutôt être un rêve, parce que quand elle vit ce qui se passait elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Effectivement, sur le lit, à quelques mètres de là, Snape était en plein ébat avec une jeune femme, voluptueuse, avec en bas du dos un petit tatouage en forme de phénix qu'Hermione reconnut aussitôt. Assurément puisqu'il s'agissait du sien ! La Gryffondor fut à la fois flattée et honteuse mais au fond elle avait toujours voulu être désiré par un homme, un vrai. Et Ron n'avait jamais été à la hauteur de ses attentes... Puis elle réfléchit : Et si Ron n'était en fait qu'une histoire sexuelle ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser cela. Elle observa la réaction de son « soi » du rêve de Severus, elle avait l'air heureuse, confiante et ce n'était pas que du sexe c'était de l'amour ca se voyait sur son visage. La « vraie » Hermione sourit quand elle se rendit compte qu'en fait Snape n'avait strictement aucune idée avec qui il avait des rapports sexuels, c'était parfait.  
Mais il était tant qu'elle retourne dans son dortoir et c'est donc à contre-coeur qu'elle alla se recoucher. Pourtant Hermione regagnait son lit on ne peut plus heureuse.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla de très bonne humeur, elle prit une douche bien chaude et descendit pour se rendre à la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin elle croisa Drago Malfoy, ce dernier avait l'air fatigué. Il était tout pâle et avait perdu un peu sa confiance et son assurance. Lorsque Hermione rencontra les yeux du jeune Serpentard elle remarqua qu'il lui fit un sourire discret et triste.  
« Je viens d'halluciner ou Malfoy vient de m'adresser un mini sourire… Par la barbe de Merlin ! L'univers de la magie vient de s'écrouler pour qu'une telle chose arrive ? »  
La bonne humeur d'Hermione augmenta encore plus.  
Lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, elle remarqua à peine Ron et Harry. Son esprit était focalisé sur Snape et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette petite fiole et tout ce qu'elle contenait. N'importe qui d'autre éprouverait du dégoût face à cela mais Hermione, au contraire, se sentait flattée et presque désireuse

- Je me demande ce qui se cache derrière cette robe noire, pensa Hermione tout haut.  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Hein, euh quoi ?  
Les idées de la jeune fille se remirent en place et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Ron et Harry regardait Hermione d'un air interloqué, le jeune roux avait même lâché sa cuisse de poulet qui tomba dans son assiette et éclaboussa la robe de son voisin.  
- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? s'exclama Ron. Tu viens de parler de Snape ou j'hallucine ?

- Oui et alors ?  
- Elle est pas bien ? Dit le jeune roux à Harry  
- Je fais un pari avec Ginny, commença Hermione qui sentait que cette histoire ne tiendrait pas longtemps debout. Je dois deviner si Snape est musclé ou pas…  
- Et comment comptes tu y arriver ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Excusez moi mais il faut que j'y aille.  
- Hermione ! cria Ron  
Mais cette dernière ne l'entendit pas et filait droit à la salle commune. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle trouverait Ginny là bas. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la sa destination la jeune rouquine était tranquillement en train de faire ses devoirs.  
- Ginny !  
- Mmh ? Elle leva le nez de ses livres et regarda Hermione d'un air interrogateur. Que se passe t'il ?  
- J'ai besoin de ton aide, répondit- elle en un souffle, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement à cause de la course qu'elle venait de faire à travers les couloirs. Si Ron te demande si c'est vrai que l'on a fait un pari toutes les deux, répond oui s'il te plait.  
- Je peux savoir qu'elle pari ?  
- Celui de savoir si Snape est musclé ou pas…  
Devant l'air outrée de sa meilleure amie, Hermione continua :  
- Je t'expliquerai c'est promis… alors tu veux bien m'aider ?  
- D'accord, répondit Ginny un peu à contre-cœur  
- Merci t'es la meilleure !  
Sans demander son reste Hermione partie dans sa chambre. En vérité elle avait menti à Ron et savait très bien ce qu'elle allait faire. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant de commencer les cours alors elle décida d'être le plus aguicheuse possible mais sans aller dans la provocation. Elle était en pleine réflexion devant son armoire qu'elle entendit à peine la porte qui s'ouvrit derrière elle.  
- Moui Ginny ?  
- C'est Harry, Hermione  
Cette dernière sursauta, bredouillant quelque mots :  
- Harry ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, imagine une autre fille rentre. Tu vois je suis ta meilleure amie, ca ne me dérange pas. Je ne dirais rien à Ron, tu te rends compte s'il l'apprenait.  
- Tu as l'air plus stressé par cela que par le fait de savoir si Snape est musclé ou pas…  
Hermione se tut.  
- J'ai demandé à Ginny si c'était vrai, continua Harry. Elle m'a confirmé que ce n'était pas vrai.  
- Hahahaa mais je t'assure que c'est vrai…  
- Hermione, de un tu mens très mal et de deux Ginny m'a aussi confirmé qu'elle devait mentir à Ron… pas à moi.  
« La sale sorcière ! Elle m'a eu »  
- Oh Harry ! Tout ça est stupide.  
- Tu m'expliques alors ?  
- D'accord mais…  
- Je ne dirais rien à Ron c'est promis, l'interrompit Harry  
- Merci. Appelle Ginny aussi, je lui ai dit que je lui raconterais.  
Quelques minutes après, Hermione commença son histoire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait, le visage de Harry se décomposait tandis que celui de Ginny restait impassible.  
- Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout, conclu Hermione  
- Pour résumer, Snape fantasme sur toi, fit Harry. Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?  
- En fait je pensais m'amuser un peu…  
- C'est à dire ? demanda le jeune homme  
- C'est évident ! intervint Ginny. Viens Hermione je vais t'aider à trouver une petite tenue sexy.  
- Pas trop petite, hein ! Mais… Ginny, ca ne te dérange pas ce que je fais subir à ton frère ?  
- Tu es aussi ma sœur, t'as besoin d'aide… et puis ce n'est que pour s'amuser. Harry sors maintenant s'il te plait.

Ce dernier voulu placer un mot mais face au regard de Ginny, il ne pu qu'obéir. Il n'appréciait cette idée de « jouer » avec Snape mais après tout c'était leur problème…  
« Comment cette histoire va t'elle finir… »  
Il rêvassait quand soudain il croisa Ron.  
- Où étais tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! T'as vu Hermione ?  
- Je marchais un peu, et non je n'ai pas vu Hermione. Bon, on va en cours  
- Ouais… je te suis, bougonna le rouquin  
Arrivés aux cachots, les deux jeunes garçons sentirent tout de suite que l'ambiance n'était pas « naturelle », quelque chose n'allait pas. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud que d'habitude et en effet cette chaleur émanait d'Hermione qui était habillée de façon inhabituelle. Ella avait abandonnée ses gros livres, ses cheveux crépus et tout les pulls et sous-pulls qui laissaient à peine entrevoir la forme de son corps. A présent, elle arboré un chemisier blanc léger et moulant et l'on pouvait voir sa gorge nue et pâle. Elle portait aussi une très jolie jupe au couleur rouge et or et ses jambes fines et gracieuses ne portait ni collant ni chaussettes hautes. Ses longs cheveux étaient maintenant raides. Elle s'approcha vers Ron et Harry… On aurait dit un ange, tout le monde était ébloui par sa beauté fulgurante et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, même Malfoy était subjugué par l'éclat d'Hermione. La jeune fille marchait d'un pas décidé vers Harry et Ron mais au fond d'elle elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est de faire demi-tour. Mais en réfléchissant bien être le centre de l'attention des autres était quelque chose d'agréable et de toute manière il était impossible de faire demi-tour. Le jeu commençait.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron était fier de lui, fier de sortir avec un canon comme Hermione. Même Malfoy avait l'air terriblement jaloux... lui il devait se taper Parkinson qui était aussi laid qu'un cochon. Dans l'esprit du jeune roux, Hermione avait fait ça pour lui et il l'aimait pour cela, pour son imprévisibilité, sa beauté, son intelligence. C'était la femme parfaite et Ron l'aimait depuis le tout début, depuis qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole. A présent ils sortaient ensemble et le jeune roux était l'homme le plus heureux à ce jour. Il regardait sa copine de haut en bas et commença à éprouver un désir violent. Il imaginait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna lentement et se trouva nez à nez avec Snape :  
- Alors Monsieur Weasley, on a envie d'une nouvelle retenue ? Dans les rangs !  
Non seulement Ron obéit mais toute la classe aussi.  
Le cours fut une catastrophe : aucun élève réussit à faire une potion de Babillage correctement. A l'exception d'Hermione qui avait terminé en peu de temps à la perfection. A l'évidence Snape aurait du à peine faire attention à cet exploit habituel mais cette fois il s'approcha du chaudron de la jeune fille et en fit le tour. La tenue d'Hermione l'intriguait avant tout : ce n'était pas du tout son genre, puis lorsqu'il pencha les yeux vers le tatouage en forme de phénix il failli s'évanouir.  
- Miss Granger, bredouilla Snape. Vous verrez me voir après le cours.  
- Bien monsieur.  
Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione tandis qu'elle continuait de remuer sa mixture. Lorsque l'heure fut terminée, la jeune Gryffondor dit aux autres de ne pas l'attendre et qu'ils se rejoindraient dans la salle commune plus tard. Ron voulu broncher mais Harry lui prit fermement le bras et l'emmena en dehors de la salle. Maintenant Snape et Hermione étaient seuls.  
- Miss Granger, expliquez moi votre tenue on ne peut plus vulgaire.  
- Vous trouvez ?  
Snape, choqué par cette réponse ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Elle continua :  
- Pourtant… je pensais que ça vous plairait.  
Hermione s'approcha lentement de son professeur en profitant pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. La jeune fille avait l'impression de dominer Snape et elle aimait ça : quelle sensation agréable qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle manipulait Snape qu'elle maitrisait entre ses mains. Elle se pencha sur lui, dévoilant un décolleté assez profond pour venir frôler ses lèvres. Lorsque que Snape voulut l'embrasser, c'est avec un sourire qu'elle se retira, se dirigeant par la-même hors de la salle.  
Quand elle sortit, Hermione s'appuya contre la porte.  
« Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Je pourrais me faire renvoyer ! Mais il n'y a pas à dire c'était très plaisant… je n'avais jamais encore ressentie cela »  
La honte mêlé à la satisfaction commença à l'envahir, elle décida d'aller voir Ginny et de lui raconter tout ce qu'il venait de se produire.  
Dans le bureau, Severus Snape resté tétanisé : il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Hermione était sortie de la pièce. Elle venait de sortir le grand jeu et à présent il savait que la fille de ses rêves était elle. Il ne savait pas comment elle l'avait découvert ou bien si elle avait fait cela en toute « innocence ». En tout cas une chose est sûre c'est Hermione Granger qui le hantait toutes les nuits. Snape commençait à avoir chaud, il toucha son front avec sa main. Il était brûlant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était professeur à Poudlard il décida de prendre congé pour la journée ce qui provoqua l'enthousiasme général parmi les élèves.

- Mione ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Snape pour qu'il ne fasse plus cours aujourd'hui ?

Hermione se trouvait avec Ginny dans la salle commune, papotant de tout et de rien lorsque Ron les accosta avec cette nouvelle surprenant.  
- Excuse moi ? Snape ne fait plus cours aujourd'hui ? On sait pourquoi ?  
- D'après les rumeurs il serait tombé malade. J'espère que ca durera plus longtemps qu'aujourd'hui.  
Les deux filles se regardèrent d'un œil troublé, lorsque soudain Hermione se leva :  
- Je reviens !  
Sans un mot de plus elle sortit très rapidement de la pièce.  
« Par merlin, j'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute »  
Au détour d'un couloir elle croisa McGonagall qui lui indiqua, d'un œil soupçonneux, que Snape se trouvait actuellement dans sa chambre en train de se reposer.  
- D'après Miss Pomfresh il irait mieux d'ici demain, alors ne vous en faîtes pas Miss Granger.  
- D'accord…  
Mais dans la tête de la jeune fille cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Elle se faufila dans les toilettes des filles, à l'heure là il n'y aurait personne. Elle brandit sa baguette et murmura :  
- Accio carte du maraudeur  
Elle attendit seulement deux minutes que le carte était déjà entre ses mains.  
- Je jure solennellement que mes attentions sont mauvaises.  
La magie opéra instantanément. Hermione n'eut pas à chercher longtemps la chambre de Snape : elle se trouvait près de la salle commune des Serpentards mais comment y accéder le plus facilement et le plus rapidement possible ? Fabriquer du polynectar prendrait beaucoup de temps. A moins que Snape en ait dans ses réserves.  
« Je sais où elle se trouve, il ne manque plus que le cheveux d'un Serpentard et le reste devient tout de suite plus simple… et maintenant : »  
- Accio couteau de Sirius !  
Ce dernier arriva presque aussitôt  
« Avec ca je pourrait ouvrir la réserve de Snape »  
Elle sortie des toilettes puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où toutes les potions du professeur de Serpentard étaient rangées. Elle se servit du couteau de Sirius et en un clic la porte était ouverte, elle pris la petite fiole où il était indiqué Polynectar et ressortie immédiatement. Sur le chemin elle croisa Malfoy mais il ne l'interpella pas pour l'insulter alors elle en profita pour lui prendre furtivement un cheveux.  
« Voilà, le tour est joué »  
Hermione but la potion d'un trait… Elle était à la fois sucré et salé.  
Finalement elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Snape, sans problème elle pu se faufiler parmi les Serpentards… Quand elle se rendit compte que le vrai Malfoy était toujours dans les parages, elle pria pour ne pas le croiser.  
La jeune fille entra doucement dans la chambre de Snape.


	7. Chapter 7

Snape était sur son lit, torse nu, profondément endormi. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui, elle le regarda attentivement.  
« C'est marrant… En le regardant bien, il a un sacré charme ! Et en plus il est vraiment bien musclé, j'ai gagné mon « pari » ! »  
L'homme grogna, ce qui fit sursauté la jeune fille qui faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et attendit que son professeur se calme dans son sommeil. S'il se réveillait, la jeune fille était prête à détaler comme un lapin pour éviter toute confrontation. Finalement, le Serpentard se calma  
Avec curiosité, Hermione examina un peu plus la chambre de Snape. Elle était décorée de vert et d'argent mais dans un coin de la pièce, on pouvait voir une vieille photo d'une jeune fille souriante aux longs cheveux roux, aux yeux verts. Elle dansait sur elle-même et semblait heureuse. Le bord de la photo avait été peint en rouge et or. Hermione fit un sourire attendrissant à la photo néanmoins après mur réflexion, ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu.  
« Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu ailleurs »  
Derrière elle le professeur Snape se réveillait doucement. Lorsqu'il vit que Malfoy se trouvait dans sa chambre il s'exclama :  
- Mr Malfoy ! Que me vaut cette visite ?  
- Oh euuh, je voulais voir comment vous….  
Hermione se tut subitement. : Sa voix demeurée inchangé. Le visage de Snape devint rouge vif. Elle ne put faire un geste, terrorisée par la peur et au moment même où elle pensait qu'elle allait se faire renvoyer, Snape passa de la colère à l'apaisement  
- Miss Granger ! Décidément vous êtes vraiment très maligne mais pas assez pour…  
- Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses… je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. Ca vous a fait un sacré choc, je regrette sincèrement.  
Hermione, le coupa directement afin de sortir le plus vite possible de ce moment gênant  
- Excuses acceptées mais c'est bien parce que vous êtes intelligente.  
Il se dirigea vers la photo accrochée dans le coin de la pièce.  
- J'ai vu que vous regardiez cette photo. Un vieux souvenir qui se perd un peu plus chaque jour…  
Snape était perdu dans ses pensées, et ne disait plus un mot. Hermione ne voulait pas l'interrompre. La jeune fille sentit qu'elle avait repris son apparence : elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à à l'aise de se trouver là. Elle se leva doucement pour se diriger vers la porte.  
- Miss Granger ? dit Snape. Merci.  
- Oh euuh mais je vous en prie.  
Elle hésita une seconde puis continua  
- Mais de quoi, monsieur ?  
- Pour tout.  
Il n'en dit pas plus que cela, Hermione n'insista pas plus, et laissa Snape tout seul dans sa chambre.  
Lentement il se rallongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Hermione venait de raviver de vieux souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir enfoui profondément dans sa mémoire. Snape commençait à se rendormir lorsque l'on toqua à la porte  
- Mmh ?  
- Professeur, excusez moi mais je ne suis pas censée me retrouver ici… Est ce que vous pourriez m'aider à sortir des donjons ? Je ne veux pas qu'un Serpentard trouve un Gryffondor sur son terrain… Je me trouverais en très mauvaise posture.  
Snape se leva, mis une chemise et donna à Hermione un flacon vide et un manuel de Potions intitulé : « Les Potions à toutes âges »  
- Prenez ceci, faites vous petite et si on vous demande ce que vous fabriquez ici, dites que vous êtes venu me ramener une potion revigorante de la part de madame Pomfresh, et que je vous ai donné un livre à étudier. Cela ne devrait pas paraître trop louche.  
Hermione voulut sortir : « Pas trop louche… c'est quand même moi qui vous amène ça et vous êtes censé me détester » mais elle se retint. Snape était déjà bien gentil de l'aider. Pour toute réponse elle acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.  
La jeune fille se faufila parmi les Serpentard, baissant la tête et rasant les murs. Elle serrait fort contre elle le livre des potions que Snape lui avait donné, si fort qu'elle sentait son cœur battre contre le bouquin. Hermione avait tellement peur de se faire prendre qu'elle osait à peine respirer. Elle avait envie de courir tout droit mais elle était plus sage que cela et accéléra seulement le pas. La Gryffondor atteignit enfin la sortie, elle se sentait enfin soulagée et toute la pression de se faire prendre se transforma en pleurs.  
- J'ai été complètement folle de faire ça ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?  
Elle réfléchit deux secondes, regarda « Les Potions à toutes âges » et fit un énorme sourire.  
« Peut-être que, au final, je ne suis pas déçue de mon petit voyage »  
Tranquillement elle alla rejoindre ses amis dans sa propre maison.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione monta lentement les marches de la tour de Gryffondor, elle avait la tête dans les nuages et un sourire béat était dessiné sur son visage. La jeune fille pensait à Snape. Elle commençait à découvrir petit à petit la vraie nature de son professeur de potions et cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Hermione voyait en lui un charme, une douceur… Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui. Elle rêvassait encore lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait devant la Grosse Dame.  
- Mot de pââsse ?  
- « Animi est vis » !  
La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et elle put pénétrer dans la salle de Gryffondor. Contrairement à celle de Serpentard, il faisait bon vivre dans la pièce, un feu était allumé dans la cheminée, les couleurs rouge et or amplifié la chaleur de l'endroit. Au coin de la salle se trouvait Harry, Ron et Ginny qui était en train de discuter tranquillement. Hermione les rejoignit sans dire un mot. Ce fut Ginny qui lui parla la première.  
- Alors ? Où est ce que tu as filé tout à l'heure ?  
- À la… à la bibliothèque, dit-elle en montrant le livre qu'elle tenait toujours dans les mains.  
- À l'annonce de l'absence de Snape ? continua Ron.  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Je sais que tu es studieuse Mione mais il y a des limites !  
- RONALD ! Je peux faire ce que je veux encore ! Tu gâches toujours tout !  
Hermione partit en colère, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre puis s'assit sur son lit.  
« Ron ne comprend rien à rien, il est tellement immature et étroit d'esprit ! Severus, lui, … » Elle s'arrêta et éclata d'un rire franc. « Et voilà que je l'appelle par son prénom, tu dérailles complètement ma pauvre Hermione »  
Soudain on frappa doucement à la porte.  
- Oui ?  
- Hermione ? Je peux entrer ? demanda la petite voix timide de Ginny  
- Bien sûr !  
Immédiatement la jeune rousse reprit toute son assurance et sauta même sur le lit d'Hermione.  
- Alors ! Raconte !  
- Ginny ! Il y a rien à raconter. En tout cas je peux t'assurer que j'ai gagné mon « pari »  
- Ooooooooooh ! Tu l'as vu torse nu ?! Que c'est excitant !  
- Arrête…  
Hermione commençait à virer au rouge.  
- Oui…probablement… Ginny, je suis totalement perdue ! Je crois que Ron n'est pas celui qu'il me faut enfin pas le genre là. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
Ginny réfléchit un moment en faisant la moue puis dit :  
- Tu sais, honnêtement je savais très bien que vous deux ca ne collerait pas trop. Vous êtes vraiment trop différent. Mais si tu le quittes crois moi il le prendra vraiment très mal. Peut-être que tu ne l'aimes pas autant que lui t'aimes et personne ne peut te forcer à continuer une relation dans laquelle tu ne te sens pas à ton aise. Après je suis sûre que tu préférais un homme comme Snape… je me trompe ou quoi ?  
Hermione avait écouté son amie d'un bout à l'autre, bouche bée. Elle se ressaisit et marmonna :  
- Oui, je crois que c'est ça.  
- Bien maintenant que tout est clair, il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire… Va voir Ron et dis lui que ca ne va pu entre vous.  
- J'aurais pas le courage… se plaignit Hermione  
- Alleeeez ! l'encouragea Ginny  
- Mais… tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
- Je te l'ai dit : Je me doutais que ce jour arriverai. Maintenant descends voir mon frère.  
- Ok, ok  
Hermione obéit à Ginny. Sans se presser elle se rendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Là elle trouva Harry et Ron en pleine discussion, lorsque Hermione s'approcha d'eux, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler.  
- Hum… Ron je peux te parler deux minutes ?  
- Je t'écoute  
Le ton était presque méchant mais Hermione n'en tenu pas rigueur  
- Pas ici. Viens.  
- Je te suis  
Ils se mirent à part.  
- Ron, je sais que ca va être difficile mais je ne peux pu continuer notre relation. Je suis sincèrement désolée.  
La lèvre inférieur de Ron se mit à trembler, les seuls mots qu'il réussit à sortir furent :  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
Hermione lui expliqua, en partie, tout ce qui avait été dit avec Ginny. Cela ne servait rien de mentir ou de trouver une quelconque autre raison. Elle lui devait au moins ça, c'était le respect. Néanmoins elle ne mentionna en aucun cas toute l'histoire qui tournait autour de Snape, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, ca empirerait tout. Tandis qu'Hermione parlait elle sentait que quelque chose s'évaporait, quelque chose que l'on appelle la culpabilité. Un poids énorme venait de se libérer du fond de sa poitrine, elle se sentait vraiment soulagée. Et au fur et à mesure, elle se demandait pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait cela plus tôt ? Hermione se rendait qu'en réalité elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie à l'aise dans cette relation. Snape a probablement était le déclencheur de cette révélation, au final ca n'est pas plus mal. Autant que ce soit maintenant que des années plus tard.  
Ron semblait abasourdit et avait l'air de ne toujours pas comprendre. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire à part répéter :  
- Je suis désolée  
- Pas autant que moi.  
Et sans rajouter un mot il sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor.


	9. Chapter 9

Pendant ce temps, Snape se tenait debout dans sa chambre. Il contemplait la photo qu'Hermione avait observée quelques heures plus tôt. La jeune fille de la photo souriait, dansait, elle semblait heureuse. Et maintenant elle n'était plus de ce monde, elle était morte il y a des années, elle manquait à Snape. Elle s'appelait Lily Evans. Lily était une brillante élève de Gryffondor, elle avait été la seule véritable amie de Snape lorsqu'ils étaient encore des étudiants à Poudlard et même si elle l'avait plus ou moins laissé tomber pour James Potter. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il l'avait toujours aimé, toujours.  
A présent, Snape voyait en Hermione ce qu'avait été Lily pour lui. C'était étrange de ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment de bien-être lorsque l'on était avec quelqu'un mais vraiment très agréable. Avait-il trouvé une amie ? Ou bien était-ce plus que cela ? Maintenant qu'il y avait tous ces sentiments pour Hermione cela compromettait toute la mission que Lord Voldemort avait confiée à Drago et lui. Ce serait dur, très dur de devoir tuer Hermione Granger. Une chose est sûre il allait falloir être très prudent, fermé encore plus son esprit lorsqu'il sera convoqué à la réunion des Mangemorts.

Alors que Snape se faisait toutes ces réflexions, plusieurs choses se passèrent : l'avant bras gauche du maître des potions commença à brûler, et au même moment Drago entra dans la chambre comme une bombe  
- Professeur !  
- Oui, je sais  
- J'ai peur…  
Snape voulut répondre : « moi aussi », mais fit seulement un sourire compatissant, puis ajouta :  
- Allons y  
Les deux hommes se rendirent à Pré-au-lard, car quiconque avait lu « L'Histoire de Poudlard » savait on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du château. Snape souriait légèrement et pensait à Hermione qui avait maintes et maintes fois répétées cela à Potter et Weasley. Il les avait souvent entendu parlé de cette règle… Snape se rendit compte qu'il pensait beaucoup à Hermione et qu'il ferait mieux de fermer son esprit dès maintenant. A Pré-au-lard, ils transplanèrent au Manoir Malfoy.  
Ils furent accueillis par deux mangemorts aux airs sinistre. Snape reconnut Yaxley et Antonin Dolohov qui leur adressa à peine une parole.  
- Pourquoi cet accueil si chaleureux ? demande cyniquement Snape. Nous savons où se déroule la réunion !  
- Le maître l'a ordonné, répondit une voix rauque

Puis, plus personne ne prononça un mot. Si Lord Voldemort avait exigé cela c'est que ce n'était pas bon signe. Peut-être avait il peur que Malfoy et Snape complotent contre lui ? Enfin ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Tout les mangemorts se trouvèrent là, assis autour d'une table, attendant les instructions, osant à peine respirer. Au fond de la pièce, Lord Voldemort se trouvait debout près du feu de cheminée et semblait très pensif. Sans aucun bruit, sans aucune parole, chacun des nouveaux invités pris leur place. Pétrifié et peut-être pour se rassurer, Drago se mit à côté de sa mère; dans le but, sans y croire, que le cocon maternel le rende invisible aux yeux du seigneur noir. Snape, lui, s'installa à la gauche de la chaise de Lord Voldemort. A chaque fois que Snape s'asseyait là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Judas qui se trouvait toujours à gauche de Jésus, la place du traître en quelque sorte. Tout le monde, à présent, était installé et personne ne dit un seul mot. Si Lord Voldemort ne parlait pas, personne ne devait rien dire. Parfois la réunion durait plusieurs heures à cause de cela : le seigneur des ténèbres se plongeait dans un mutisme absolument étouffant, et aucun mangemort ne souhaitait, au prix de sa vie, interrompre le silence.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence absolu, lorsque Lord Voldemort ouvrit enfin la bouche.  
- Severus, commença-t-il doucement, comment te portes tu ?  
Snape fut très surpris par cette question mais ne se déstabilisa pas pour autant.  
- Bien  
- Comment peux tu te sentir bien alors que je ne suis pas au sommet de ma forme ?  
- Je ne comprends pas, maître  
La colère de Lord Voldemort ne s'entendait pas au son de sa voix mais était visible dans ses yeux.  
- Comment se fait-il que Granger soit encore vivante ? Je t'ai demandé une chose, Severus… une minuscule chose. Est-ce si difficile ?  
- Non maître  
- Alors pourquoi n'est-ce pas encore fait ?!  
- Je met en place un plan… répondit timidement Snape  
- Un plan… Severus, crois-tu réellement que j'ai vraiment tout mon temps pour que tu puisses concocter un plan ?  
- Non maître, répéta Snape  
- Severus… je n'ai aucune envie de te torturer, cela n'avancerait à rien. Il me serait très difficile de me passer d'un espion comme toi à Poudlard. Es-tu si lâche que ta réputation le prétend ?  
- Non maître, dit à nouveau le professeur des potions

De rechef un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Puis Lord Voldemort se tourna vers Malfoy. Ce dernier se serra contre sa mère qui ne fit rien pour rassurer son fils.  
- Mon jeune Drago, commença la voix sifflante de Voldemort. Et toi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rempli la mission que je t'ai donnée ?  
- Je…. je suis le plan du professeur Snape  
- VOUS MENTEZ !  
La réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres fit sursauter tout le monde. Habituellement le maître n'élevait jamais la voix, c'était, en général, son calme inflexible qui effrayait tout le monde. Personne ne pipa mot à cet instant. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard un mangemort au nom de Jugson éleva timidement la voix :  
- Ne vous énervez pas, maître  
Ce fut la phrase de trop, Voldemort prit sa baguette et jeta un Avada Kedavra sur Jugson qui mourut aussitôt. Personne ne rouspéta ou ne s'occupa du corps inerte sur le sol, tous étaient trop effrayés pour faire le moindre mouvement au péril de sa vie.  
- Je vais être bien clair Severus… Plus vite cette mission sera accomplie, plus longtemps tu vivras. De même pour toi Drago…  
Les pupilles du Seigneur des ténèbres fixaient intensément Snape. Ce dernier ne baissait jamais les yeux lorsque Voldemort le regardait ainsi. C'était comme un défi… le défi de cacher chacune des pensées. Snape savait que l'homme à la tête de serpent avait lu dans l'esprit de Drago, tâche qui avait certainement dû être très simple. Le professeur des potions ne tenait plus et se risqua à prononcer quelques mots :  
- Mon maître, tuer Granger n'est pas facile et à mon avis cela ne servira pas beaucoup…  
- Mets-tu en doute mon intelligence ?  
- Pas du tout, mon seigneur. Je me dis que l'on pourrait procéder d'une autre manière. Tuer un élève de Poudlard est vraiment risqué. Dumbledore se douterait que quelque chose se trame et…  
- Ca suffit, j'en ai assez entendu.  
- Maître, dit une petite voix d'enfant au bout de la table, vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser convaincre par ce… ce lâche qui est incapable de remplir votre mission.  
- Que proposes-tu ma chère Bellatrix ?  
Et parce que Voldemort lui adressa la parole, Lestrange se jeta à ses pieds.  
- Oh maître ! Attirons là dans un guet-apens, je vous en supplie laissez moi tuer cette sang-de-bourbe !  
La motivation de Bellatrix dut plaire à Voldemort, car il accepta de suite :  
- Bien ma chère. Je pense qu'avec toi ce sera plus concluant…

Snape gardait son calme. D'une certaine manière il n'avait plus à s'occuper de ce meurtre, mais de l'autre… Bellatrix Lestrange qui semblait déterminée à tuer Hermione sans scrupule était vraiment effrayant. Il devait prévenir Dumbledore au plus vite. Lui seul pourrait arrêter la mangemort avant qu'elle ne fasse un massacre. Snape était certain que Bellatrix Lestrange ne s'arrêterait pas à un seul meurtre. Elle était tellement timbrée qu'elle avait la capacité de tuer une ville entière à elle toute seule. Et tandis que le professeur de potions pensait tout cela il se rendit compte que Lord Voldemort le regardait intensément.  
- Severus… qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Je… je crois que nous devons bien ce plaisir à Bella  
- Néanmoins, tu ne seras pas totalement inutile. Tu aideras ma chère Bella à entrer dans Poudlard. En es-tu capable ?  
- Oui, certainement mon maître.  
- Le problème est que nous avons beaucoup de temps précieux par ta faute, continua Voldemort (Bellatrix ne pu s'empêcher, à ces mots, de ricaner de sa voix aigüe) Il va falloir se dépêcher car je deviens de moins en moins patient.

Le long de la table, Drago Malfoy voulu intervenir mais se ravisa. Se rappelant qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire dans cette endroit avec cette compagnie affreuse.  
Le seigneur des ténèbres siffla entre ses dents et répondit à la question muette de Malfoy tout en ne quittant pas Snape des yeux :  
- Bien sur que tu fais toujours parti du plan mon cher Drago. Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ?  
- No… non maître.  
- Parfait !  
Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Voldemort, puis il se leva et retourna près de la cheminée. Il murmura quelque chose en Fourchelang et Nagini vint auprès de lui. Les mangemorts attendaient impatiemment le signal pour se replier.  
- Maintenant partez ! siffla-t-il enfin  
Les convives ne se firent par prier et sortirent du manoir.


	10. Chapter 10

De retour à Poudlard, Snape se sépara rapidement de Drago Malfoy et entreprit d'aller voir Dumbledore au plus vite. Le directeur de Poudlard avait maintenant le droit de tout savoir, et c'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire car la situation commençait à prendre une tout autre ampleur. Sur le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, il percuta Hermione qui se rendait à son cours de métamorphoses.

« Quel hasard ! » pensa Snape.

- Oh pardon professeur ! Je ne vous avais pas vu.  
- Oui je vois ça, dit-il de sa voix cynique et froide. Je vous met en retenue avec Rusard pour avoir couru dans les couloirs, m'avoir foncé dedans, et fais perdre mon temps.  
- Mais monsieur… implora la jeune Gryffondor  
- On ne discute pas. Maintenant excusez moi.

Snape espéra que cette dernière phrase la calmerait, cependant il ne devait pas perdre son objectif de vue : informer Dumbledore.

Hermione regarda Snape s'en aller après qui lui ai donné une retenue. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

« Et moi qui croyais qu'il m'appréciait… Quelle idiote je fais ! Une retenue… avec Rusard en plus ! Si cela avait été avec Snape, je n'aurai pas bronché… à moins qu'il ne fasse cela pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon à propos de nous deux. »

- Mais oui c'est ça ! Cria-t-elle tout haut.  
- Hermione ? Ça va ? Tu vas être en retard en cours,  
- Hein ? Ha, oh merci Harry t'es un ange.  
Et avant de partir elle lui posa un baiser sur sa joue.  
- Oh… de rien.

Mais Hermione avait déjà filé pour ne pas avoir trop de retard McGonagall avait une fâcheuse aversion pour le non respect des horaires cependant elle n'en fit rien, Hermione étant la plus douée de sa classe. C'est d'ailleurs avec aisance que celle-ci transforma un crapaud en un magnifique portrait de sa binôme Susan, laquelle s'empressa de complimenter Hermione. Malgré cet exploit et les bonnes remarques du professeur, Hermione était songeuse et ne pensait qu'à Snape :

« Il faut que j'aille voir Ginny… elle est la seule qui puisse me comprendre. Harry n'envisagerait jamais cela et Ron… c'est encore pire »

-… et tout ceux qui n'ont pas réussis à changer leur crapauds, entrainez vous bien pour la semaine prochaine : je vous évaluerai. Bonne journée à vous.

Habituellement, Hermione restait discuter avec les professeurs pour combler sa soif d'apprentissage, cependant elle devait absolument parler à Ginny.

De son côté Snape avait atteint le bureau de Dumbledore et lui avait rendu compte de la réunion tendue qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Voldemort.

- Toute cette histoire est un peu problématique, murmura dans sa barbe le directeur de Poudlard.

Depuis des années, Snape supportait le calme olympien de Dumbledore mais là il ne tenait plus.  
- UN PEU ?! MAIS VOUS ETES BARGE OU QUOI ? C'EST PLUS QU' « UN PEU ».  
- Snape… je ne vous avais jamais vu vous emportez comme cela.  
- OUI BAH j'ai mes raisons  
- Puis-je savoir lesquelles ? demanda doucement Dumbledore  
- OH ! Ne prenez pas cet air de monsieur-je-sais-tout avec moi ! Vous savez parfaitement ce qu'il y a !  
- Non je ne le sais pas  
- ROH ! Vous m'agacez ! Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai des cours à donner.

Le professeur de potion voulait à tout prix mettre fin à cette situation embarrassante et le coup des cours était une bonne excuse.  
Au moment où Snape allait franchir la porte, Dumbledore lui dit :  
- Parlez-en lui, mon ami. Ça vous fera du bien. En ce qui concerne le plan de Voldemort, je vous dirai ce qu'il en est plus tard.  
- C'est ça…

- Ginny ! Viens voir ! Il faut que je te parle  
La jeune Weasley était en pleine conversation avec Harry mais elle suivit volontiers Hermione dans le dortoir des filles.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- J'ai une retenue !  
- Euh… Hermione ca va ? T'es contente d'avoir une retenue ? Tu m'expliques ?  
Hermione lui raconta sa rencontre dans le couloir avec Snape.  
- Oh, je veux pas paraître pessimiste mais tu crois vraiment qu'il ait fait ça pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons ?  
- Mais ouiii c'est évident ! s'exclama Hermione.  
- Bon écoute moi, je veux pas être méchante ou quoi que ce soit mais je ne crois pas que ce soit cela que veux te transmettre Snape. Il doit mettre une véritable distance entre toi et lui… Il est ton professeur ! Hermione je suis désolée, je voulais vraiment pas que cette histoire aille si loin… Ce n'était qu'une blague au départ !  
Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- Mais Ginny… j'ai cru que tu pourrais comprendre toi.  
A présent la jeune rousse culpabilisait :  
- Ooh non attend ! Bon d'accord, je vais essayer de comprendre. Eh bien peut-être que oui effectivement il fait ça pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon sur quoi que ce soit… tu peux me répéter exactement ce qu'il a dit ?  
- Il a dit : « Je vous met en retenue avec Rusard pour courir dans les couloirs, m'avoir foncé dedans, et fais perdre mon temps. » et à la fin il a rajouté : « C'est un ordre, on ne discute pas. Maintenant excusez moi. » Ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

D'un coup le visage de Ginny s'éclaira :

- Mais bien sur ! C'est évident ! Ces derniers mots sont : « excusez-moi ». Il est désolé de t'affliger cela !  
- Tu crois ?  
- J'en suis sûre !

Et les deux jeunes filles se mirent à crier de joie en sautant sur place. Harry, allongé dans la salle commune, fut intrigué par le boucan et les cris venant de l'étage. A l'accoutumée, ce genre de bruits résultait des talents de Seamus pour la détonation, cependant celui-ci se trouvait assis à côté de lui et les bruits venaient du dortoir féminin. C'est donc interrogé qu'Harry monta voir de quoi il retournait.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? s'exclama t'il.  
- On ne peut mieux, dirent elles en chœur.  
- Alors maintenant qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Ginny  
- Je vais aller le voir.  
- T'es sûre ?  
- Certaine !  
Harry qui était là, ne compris pas un mot de ce qu'elles racontaient mais tenta une approche  
- Vous parlez de Ron ?  
- Non !  
Et à nouveau elles avaient répondu ensemble.

Snape donnait alors un cours sur la potion d'Enflure aux deuxièmes années. Dans la lignée des autres travaux donnés par Severus, la potion d'Enflure était un exercice long, dur et éprouvant une vraie catastrophe pour les élèves. Seul Gabriel Truman avait réussi à faire enfler son binôme, Rose Zeller. Celle-ci s'était malheureusement emmêlée les pinceaux dans les tubes à essais, et avait, malgré elle, concocté une potion capillaire, laquelle se retrouvera renversée par maladresse résultat : 30cm de cheveux en plus pour l'étudiante de Poufsouffle. En toile de fond, plusieurs explosions dues à diverses erreurs des étudiants, pendant que Snape jubilait de voir échouer les jeunes sorciers.

Après avoir renvoyer les élèves à la fin du cours, il dû s'atteler au rangement de la salle qui devait servir dans l'après-midi pour un cours plus théorique. Cours, tout aussi repoussant pour les élèves, notamment Ron qui avait stressé tout le week-end pour l'examen d'aujourd'hui.

Une fois le travail terminé, Snape s'installa dans son fauteuil et se jura de ne plus bouger avant le dîner c'est malheureusement au même moment qu'une élève vint s'entretenir avec lui.

- Hum… professeur ?  
- Gné ?  
Snape était affalé sur son bureau et était à moitié endormi.  
- Je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-elle  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh non pas du tout. Entrez, entrez. Vous vouliez me voir ?  
- Oui en fait je voulais vous parler de la retenue que vous m'avez donné tout à l'heure  
- Une retenue ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est bon je l'annule.  
- Non non je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais la faire avec vous  
Le ton d'Hermione se voulait de plus en plus aguicheur mais Snape semblait trop exténué pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.  
- Vous voulez quand même faire la retenue ?  
- Oui bien sur… je vous ai quand même bousculé, professeur  
Sur le dernier mot, elle passa imperceptiblement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour séduire Snape mais cela fit à peine son effet. Voyant que cela ne fit pas grand chose à l'intéressé, Hermione reprit son air sérieux.  
- Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.  
- Tout va bien Hermione, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. La jeune Gryffondor le suivit de près.  
- Vous savez si jamais il y a un problème vous pouvez m'en parler.  
Elle lui prit la main et la serra doucement. A ce contact, Snape eut un frisson qu'il lui parcouru tout l'échine.  
- Promis, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
- Bonsoir professeur.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et fit une bise à Snape sur la joue. Avant même que le professeur des potions ne puisse réagir, Hermione avait déjà filé.

La jeune sorcière courait en direction de la Grande Salle, heureuse de la tournure qu'avait prit l'entrevue. Elle ne pouvait attendre de raconter tout cela à sa complice et c'est donc logiquement qu'elle s'assit à côté de Ginny quand vint l'heure du dîner.

- Alors comment ca s'est passé ? Lui murmura sa meilleure amie.  
- Je te raconterai plus tard  
En effet Harry et Ron venait d'arriver et ce n'était le moment d'aborder un sujet aussi épineux en leur présence. Pourtant Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction de la table des professeurs, lorsqu'elle vit Snape elle lui adressa un petit sourire ne sachant pas s'il le verrait ou pas. A sa grande surprise, Severus Snape le lui renvoya. Hermione se retourna vivement vers Ginny et se mit à glousser.  
- Hé, t'es toute rouge, lui dit la jeune rousse  
- Oh mince ! Vite parle moi, raconte moi quelque chose ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?  
- Ca a était... L'entrainement de Quidditch était un peu dur mais de toi à moi j'ose pas demander à Harry de devenir attrapeuse.  
- Oh tu serais un excellente attrapeuse Ginny !  
- Ah tu as repris de tes couleurs !  
- Ah enfin ! Merci. Mais je suis tout à fait sérieuse pour que tu deviennes attrapeuse. Tu verras un jour c'est toi qui le sera et lui il fera la popote.  
Les jeunes filles rirent de bon cœur à cette blague, ce qui intrigua Harry et Ron.  
- Tout va bien les filles ?  
- Oui très bien même ! répondit Hermione en s'essuyant une larme de joie.

Snape aperçut Ginny et Hermione en train de rire et ne pu s'empêcher d'y ajouter une remarque.

« Le sourire de Miss Granger est magnifique » pensa-t-il.

Hermione lui rappelait férocement Lily, mêlant douleur et joie, la vision de ce merveilleux sourire provoquait tellement de choses en lui c'était comme si son estomac était envahit pour une troupe de lutins de Cornouaille.

« Mon dieu, la dernière fois que je me senti comme ça c'était avec Lily »

C'est en dressant ce curieux parallèle entre Lily et la jeune Gryffondor qu'il se rendit compte de la portée que venaient de prendre ses sentiments : Il était amoureux. Impossible, pensa-t-il, non seulement parce qu'il s'était promis de ne plus rien éprouver pour quiconque, mais également par rapport à la relation élève-professeur qui ne permettait aucun encart émotionnel. Et pourtant ? Hermione se montrait tellement démonstrative depuis quelques temps :

- Et je n'ai rien remarqué, pensait-il.

C'est alors qu'il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, et qu'il ressenti à nouveau le contact des lèvres de la petite Granger sur sa peau.

McGonagall le tira de sa rêverie :  
- Severus, tout se passe bien ? Vous… vous semblez avoir pris des couleurs  
- Hein ? Oh peut-être. Veuillez m'excuser.

Snape se leva précipitamment et sorti de la salle en direction du seul endroit où il était à même de réfléchir, loin de quelconque pression administrative et à l'abris des desseins noirs dont il faisait parti, du moins pour un petit moment.

« Dumbledore a raison (comme toujours avec ce vieux sorcier), il faut que je lui parle, que je lui dise ce que je ressente pour elle. Il faut que je la protège de Bellatrix Lestrange…. Et si elle me rejetait ? Je ne le supporterai pas. Oh et puis zut ! J'ai bien le droit au bonheur ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voudrait pas de moi ? Tous les signes montrent qu'elle ressent quelque chose envers moi. Oui voilà je vais lui envoyer un mot et lui dire de venir me voir. J'ai besoin d'être avec elle. »

Déterminé mais pointilleux, Snape passa un bon quart d'heure à trouver le message le plus adapté pour retranscrire ce qu'il ressentait. Une fois celui-ci écrit, c'est soulagé qu'il l'envoya par hibou. Soulagé et libéré mais non sans une certaine angoisse.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Allongé sur son lit, entouré par un amas de papiers chiffonnés, Snape s'endormit, porté par de nombreuse rêveries dont le message récemment rédigé devait en déterminer l'avancement.


	11. Chapter 11

Une douleur horrible tira Snape de son sommeil, douleur évidemment causée par la marque des ténèbres qui se réveillait. Mais le mal était différent d'a l'accoutumée, un message était en effet en train d'être gravé sur son avant-bras. Severus su tout de suite de qui il s'agissait :

Rejoins moi chez toi, espèce de lâche !

Le sort de Scribus Grava permettait d'inscrire un message à distance sur le bras d'un autre sorcier où qu'il soit. Cette magie noire, difficile à réaliser, n'était certainement pas à la portée d'un élève de sixième année. Très souvent utilisé par les mangemorts pour communiquer, Snape ne fut donc pas étonné de voir apparaître ce message sur son avant bras de plus, Snape avait développé une variation de ce sort lorsqu'il était en troisième année et avait par la même occasion crée un essence de dictame augmentée, qui l'aiderait à cicatriser cette plaie ouverte.

Severus n'a pas eu de mal à trouver de qui il s'agissait car d'habitude, les messages étaient courts et concis et seul Bellatrix ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y ajouter un ou deux mauvais mots à l'attention du destinataire. Elle prenait la peine d'écrire profondément dans la plaie et ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de repasser plusieurs fois sur les lettres afin d'infliger plus de mal à la personne il faut avouer qu'elle y prenait un malin plaisir car personne n'osait s'opposer à elle et donc à critiquer ce genre de mauvaises attentions.

Bellatrix qui se trouvait chez Snape n'était certainement pas de bons augures, cette bonne femme était capable de tout et surtout du pire. Le mieux était d'aller voir par soi-même ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Mais il fallait aussi surtout surveiller ces arrières. Avant de partir il envoya un hibou à Dumbledore afin de le prévenir de son absence. Heureusement il n'avait pas de cours à assurer aujourd'hui, il pouvait donc prendre son temps. Ceci fait, il ne tarda pas à rejoindre Bellatrix Lestrange à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Elle était là… l'attendais, assise confortablement sur un fauteuil. Un des fauteuils préférés de Snape, cela contrarié ce dernier mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'était pas en position de force face à Lestrange. D'ailleurs elle avait l'air très contente d'elle, un énorme sourire s'affichant sur son visage.  
- Alors Sev', tu es incapable de remplir une mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Ma posture a fait que cette mission était … compliqué  
- Moi, je sais que je décevrai personne, s'exclama t'elle en se levant.  
- Tant mieux pour toi Bella. Que veux tu exactement ?  
- Juste t'exposer mon plan

Snape fut très surpris par cette réponse. Lestrange n'était pas du genre à avoir le sens du partage mais si elle lui expose son plan, protéger Hermione serait extrêmement simple et Severus ne pouvait pas refuser cela.  
- Je t'écoute, dit-il alors de sa voix mielleuse.  
- Je vais simplement entrer dans Poudlard et tuer cette sale Sang-De-Bourbe.  
Snape eut envie de laisser échapper un éclat de rire mais voyant le visage de Bella on ne peut plus sérieux, il se retint. Il était impossible de pénétrer Poudlard de manière clandestine, même Lord Voldemort ne pouvait pas, alors que Bellatrix Lestrange le fasse… c'est tout bonnement impossible. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque à ce qu'elle tue Hermione.  
- Eh bien, mets ton plan à exécution. Tu as l'air si sûre de toi.  
- Oh que oui, je le suis ! Personne ne sera déçu.  
Elle lança son rire cristallin qui résonna dans toute la pièce, cela effraya même Severus Snape mais par politesse il ricana aussi distinctement que possible afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Après un temps de silence, Bella reprit :

- Tu vois Severus, après m'être débarrassée de la Sang-de-Bourbe je serais enfin le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres … en d'autres termes je prendrai ta place mon cher.

Si Lord Voldemort donnait une confiance aveugle en Lestrange, Snape se trouverait dans un sacré pétrin. Il fallait trouver une alternative à toute cette situation épineuse et le seul moyen était de surpasser Bella, mais il ne voyait pas comment. Le mieux était de couper court à cette entrevue, il pourrait toujours trouver un moyen de contrecarrer la Mangemort.

- Bella, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais j'ai des cours à donner… Néanmoins je te quitte. Nous nous reverrons à l'occasion lors d'une réunion.

- Peut-être bien plus tôt que tu ne pense mon très cher.

Et elle sortie en lançant son rire cristallin.

Snape se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil préféré, là où Lestrange était assise il y a encore cinq minutes. Le maître des potions se sentait épuisé, fatigué de tous ces problèmes, de toutes ces histoires. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se poser là et se replonger dans ces merveilleux rêves, il voulait rejoindre Hermione, abandonner tout ces soucis avec elle et ne penser plus à rien. Oui il allait faire ça, il allait la voir, lui parler de tout et de rien et tout de suite ca ira mieux… « Mon dieu, Sev' ! A quoi tu penses ?! Tu vas quand même pas aller voir Hermione et lui dire : « Salut on passe du temps ensemble ? ». C'est pas ma copine, par le caleçon de Merlin ! Elle n'en a cure de toi mon pauvre ami ! » Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un mince espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour Hermione ressente de l'amour envers Snape… En d'autres termes un espoir de fou.  
A présent il fallait réfléchir vite et bien :

« Résumons la situation, Voldemort veut tuer Hermione afin de toucher Potter. Il m'avait employé Drago et moi mais sans succès, il se tourne donc vers Bella pour s'en charger. Et moi… et moi je dois à tout prix empêcher ça. J'ai perdu Lily, je ne perdrais pas Hermione ! »

A cet instant il se leva de son siège, bien résolu à en finir avec toute cette histoire, bien résolu à sauver sa bien aimée. Il prit son manteau et sortit de sa maison. Il se dirigea à toute allure vers Poudlard. Sur le chemin il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner, pensant être épié.  
« Ce n'est qu'un fruit de mon imagination ».

Sans plus tarder il accéléra le pas, il transplana à Pré-au-lard et se rendit au plus vite à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il trouve Hermione et lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je crois que je prends enfin conscience que je l'aime, il est vrai que je pense à elle jour et nuit, nuit et jour, sans arrêt. Il devait constamment fermer son esprit à la vue de tous (et surtout de Voldemort). En général il s'interdisait d'aimer, il avait tant souffert avec Lily qu'il ne voulait plus revive la même chose. Maintenant tout avait changé il ne devait plus hésiter, arrêter de trop penser et se jeter à bras ouvert vers ce nouvel inconnu. Au pire que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Elle lui rirait au nez, elle dirait à tout le monde que son professeur l'aime… non, Hermione ne ferait jamais ça : elle est bien trop gentille, respectueuse pour faire ce type de chose. Severus était sûr d'une chose : il n'avait plus peur. Tout l'amour qu'il avait au fond de lui devait sortir pour une personne. Et l'heureuse élu était Hermione »

Plus Snape avançait, plus il avait le sentiment que plus rien ne pouvait le stopper. Il se sentait poussé des ailes, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait soulever des montagnes, survivre à une coulée de lave ou tout autre métaphore qu'il lui passait par la tête.  
Son pas se pressa, il avait confiance en lui et voulait de plus en plus voir Hermione.  
Il pénétra dans Poudlard et se dirigea immédiatement vers la bibliothèque. Elle devait forcément se trouvait là et effectivement il l'a trouva rapidement. La jeune Gryffondor se trouvait en compagnie de la fille Weasley. Au moment où il s'approcha la jeune rousse s'en alla. Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière mais par précaution il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours.  
« Personne. Parfait »

- Miss Granger, interpella-t-il.  
- Monsieur ?  
- Je vous aime.


	12. Chapter 12

- Je vous aime.  
Snape venait de lâcher cette phrase, comme ça, comme si tout était normal. Sur le coup Hermione ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il se passait et pensait qu'elle avait mal entendu les propos de son professeur. Pourtant elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parfaitement compris les paroles prononcées par Snape. Il venait de lui avouer ce qui devait être probablement son plus grand secret. Et elle, elle restait là comme une gourde à le regarder, interloquée. Tant de choses se bousculèrent dans sa tête à ce moment mais le sentiment le plus fort qu'elle avait était : la joie. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette sensation était si exponentielle au fur et à mesure qu'elle pensait. Elle avait envie de crier, de crier son allégresse si haut et fort mais tout était bloqué au fond de sa gorge qu'elle ne pu sortir qu'un ridicule :

- Ah….

Le visage de Snape perdit sa couleur quasi instantanément.  
- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, répliqua-t-il en se préparant à courir à toute jambes.  
- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Restez Severus, s'il vous plait.  
Elle semblait sincère aux yeux de Snape alors il attendit, patiemment.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas… laissez moi du temps pour organiser ma pensée.

La vérité était qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire du tout. Il regardait Hermione d'une manière bien étrange, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi et pourtant Snape la contemplait avec une certaine fascination. La jeune fille se plongea intensément dans son regard. Elle se rendit compte qu'à présent elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : se jeter à son cou. Ce qu'elle fit sans plus réfléchir.

Snape lui rendit son étreinte. Il était tellement heureux qu'une minuscule larme glissa sur sa joue pour venir se fondre dans la chevelure massive d'Hermione.  
- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle  
Son amant la serra encore plus contre lui. Elle venait de lui déclarer son amour. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait bien, en paix. Il le lui fit comprendre par cette étreinte encore plus resserrée. Hermione le comprit tout de suite et le lui rendit.  
Après 5 minutes d'enlacement, la jeune fille se détacha de Snape.

-Retrouvons nous ce soir, dans ton bureau. On sera plus tranquille… et puis je dois aller en cours maintenant… Je suis même en retard.

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son professeur. Et s'enfuyait en trottinant vers son cours de Divination.  
- Oui mon amour à ce soir, chuchota-t-il.  
Mais elle ne l'entendit pas, elle était déjà partie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione arriva en retard à un cours. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, avec un énorme sourire sur son visage, tout le monde fut surpris que la jeune fille ne soit pas à l'heure à un cours… même si c'est un cours qu'elle déteste. De plus elle s'excusa à peine auprès du professeur Trelawney, ce qui étonna toute la classe. En temps normal elle n'aurait jamais été en retard et si elle avait été en retard elle aurait déblatéré pendant plusieurs minutes afin de s'excuser… mais ce n'était pas un temps normal.  
« Snape m'aime » se répétait-elle. « Je crois que c'est la chose la plus folle qui me soit arrivée… Snape m'aime. Il semblait si sincère et moi je crois que je l'aime aussi… Il n'est pas comme les autres. Bien sûr il a son côté mystérieux, "je-déteste-le-monde-d'entier" mais au fond de lui ce doit être l'homme le plus doux au monde… il a juste une carapace et ses secrets. Je m'en suis bien rendue compte ces dernières semaines. Snape m'aime. C'est très étrange comme sensation mais ca me plait »  
Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle était heureuse.  
Puis d'un coup elle pense aux conséquences de cette relation et surtout à Ron. Que se passerait-il s'il se rendait compte qu'elle et son professeur de potions étaient ensemble ? Certes ca ne le regardait pas… mais quand même ! C'était son meilleur ami ! Et si Harry le découvrait ! Harry détestait Snape au moins autant que Voldemort. Hermione se résolu a ne plus cogiter sur cela et en parler avec son amant ce soir.

Snape était aux anges. Il s'était rendu à son cours de potion des deuxièmes années avec un peu de retard (ce qui ne déplu pas aux élèves). Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux, son habituel sourire cynique ainsi que toutes les menaces en tout genre qu'il lançait aux étudiants. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rire, de chanter, d'être heureux et le montrer. Un élève fit exploser un chaudron et à la surprise de tous, Snape ne broncha pas une seconde. Il était tellement occupé à penser à sa douce et tendre… il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'être : ce soir. Il se sentait comme un gamin qui avait hâte que le Père Noël arrive. Petit à petit il se rendit compte qu'il pourrait enfin protéger la personne qu'il aime. Il ne referait plus jamais les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Lily. Après tant d'années, Snape avait enfin fait son deuil et se jura de ne penser plus qu'au présent dorénavant. 

Les cours se terminèrent enfin. Hermione se retint d'aller tout raconter à Ginny, elle lui faisait confiance pour garder le secret mais elle avait peur de sa réaction parce que maintenant Snape et elle s'étaient du sérieux. Il valait mieux garder cela pour soi-même, au moins pour un moment. Elle dîna avec une vitesse fulgurante ce qui, encore une fois, surpris sa table. Elle avait mangé encore plus vite que Ron, ce qu'il faut dire, était un exploit.  
- Hermione, calme toi il y a pas le feu au lac ! s'exclama Harry. Tu es très bizarre aujourd'hui… Tu te rends compte que tu es arrivée en retard en cours de Divination ! Je sais que tu détestes ce cours mais ca ne te serait jamais arrivé ! Qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ?  
- Je ne sais pas… je me sens tout chose, répondit Hermione toute penaude.  
- Tu es ptet malade, rajouta Ron.  
- Oui ca doit être ça.. je vais aller me reposer. Je dois trop me surmener.  
Hermione profita de l'excuse de Ron pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Arrivée là, elle décida de se pouponner un peu. Elle avait envie de se faire belle pour son rendez-vous de ce soir.  
« C'est de l'amour ça ? »  
Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais faite jolie pour Ron.  
« Oui ca doit être de l'amour » et elle sourit.  
Puis elle se faufila à travers les couloirs du château, tout en priant Merlin qu'elle ne croiserait personne de son entourage. Arrivée devant le bureau de Snape elle toqua doucement à la porte.  
« Entrez »  
Snape se trouvait à son bureau en train de corriger des copies.  
Hermione se sentait à présent extrêmement gênée… Cette situation n'était pas normal… mais pas normal du tout !

« Il faut juste que je m'habitue »  
- Bonsoir profe… euh Severus.  
Son interlocuteur sourit. Pour lui aussi c'était une situation très embarrassante alors il essaya de détendre cette atmosphère quelque peu tendue.  
- Bonsoir Hermione... assieds toi, j'étais en train de corriger ces copies en attendant… Je crois que jamais personne ne surpassera tes capacités de sorcière.  
Elle sourit.

- Tu es si belle.  
Cette phrase dépassa totalement la pensée de Snape et pourtant Hermione ne sembla pas s'en offusquée.

- Merci Sev', dit-elle en riant de bon cœur. Je crois que tu voulais pas du tout que j'entende ta pensée.

- C'est sorti tout seul. Je voulais vraiment pas…  
Puis il se mit à rire aussi. Cette bourde venait de les détendre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait. Hermione se pencha au dessus de Snape :  
- Tu veux que je t'aide à corriger ces copies.  
Snape ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que leur soirée se passe ainsi… En fait il n'avait même pas pensé au déroulement de la soirée. Il accepta la proposition d'Hermione. Et puis cela pourrait être un moment sympa, il n'aurait pas à se creuser les méninges pour trouver un sujet de conversation plaisant. Hermione prit place à côté de lui et saisit quelques copies pas encore corrigés.  
- Oh la potion Herbicide ! Je me souviens lorsque l'on en avait fait en première année ! Ce n'est pas une potion compliquée à faire pourtant.  
- On voit que tu n'as pas mes élèves, dit-il en lui décochant un clin d'œil.  
Puis vint le silence. Pendant une heure, on entendit que des plumes gratter et quelques grognement de mécontentement de la part d'Hermione face aux atrocités qu'elle pouvait lire. Snape, lui avait l'habitude de voire toutes sortes de bêtises dans ces copies et après toutes ces années plus rien ne l'étonnait. A présent entendre Hermione râlait le faisait pouffer de rire.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'agaça la jeune fille.  
- Rien… Tu es mignonne.  
Ce compliment fit rougit Hermione instantanément mais elle ne se déstabilisa pas pour autant.  
- Oh… merci ! Bon si on faisait autre chose maintenant ?!  
Snape fut ravi de sa proposition.  
- Que veux tu faire ?  
- Tu me poses une colle ! Que veux tu faire toi ?  
- Parler.  
Et tout à fait naturellement, ils se mirent à discuter et ce pendant plusieurs heures. Leur dialogue était ponctué par des rires, parfois ils faisaient de longs discours philosophiques. Leur conversation était simple mais tellement agréable. Tout les deux se sentaient bien avec l'autre et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Toute la soirée se déroula ainsi.

Puis dans le coin de la pièce, une horloge se mit à sonner. Minuit. L'heure était donc à la séparation (il y avait cours demain) et pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'en aller.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione mais il va falloir se coucher.  
- Oh encore un peu s'il te plait ! Je me sens tellement bien avec toi, je te parle de tout et de rien et toi tu m'écoutes avec tellement d'attention sans broncher, sans rien dire. Je peux étaler tout ce que je connais avec toi sans avoir aucune honte ou sans remontrance parce que… eh bien, toi tu es comme moi.  
- Ma chérie (cette expression était sortie toute seule mais par merlin qu'est ce que ca faisait du bien !), on se reverra demain soir, je te le promet. Tu ne dois pas te coucher trop tard, je ne veux pas être responsable de ta fatigue.  
Hermione savait pertinemment que Snape avait raison mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir rester avec lui. Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion et de supplications, la jeune fille se résigna elle se leva et embrassa doucement son amant sur ses douces et fines lèvres.  
- Je t'aime, lui murmura t'elle.  
Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Snape, et à présent il regrettait d'avoir dit à Hermione de retourner dans son dortoir.

- Bonsoir, et bonne nuit, dit-il avec une pointe de chagrin dans la voix à l'idée de la laisser partir.  
- Je reviens demain, promis.  
Elle rejoignit son lit à pas de loup et s'endormit, un sourire sur les lèvres, des rêves plein la tête. De son côté Snape eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, il pensait beaucoup à cette fabuleuse soirée, peut-être la meilleure de toute sa vie. Il avait hâte d'être demain et pareil à Hermione il s'assoupit avec un grand sourire.


End file.
